fnafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Minireena
|-|FNAF:SL= The Minireenas are a group of small animatronics and one of the antagonists in Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location. They become active and hostile on Night 4 and on the non-canon Custom Night and the voice of Michelle Ruff. Appearance Minireenas are small, bare, female mannequin-style dolls that accompany Ballora in her gallery, dancing alongside her. They seem to be modeled after artists' mannequins, with articulated joints and heads that appear to be simply full white masks covering a ball-joint at the neck. They do not have detailed or moving facial parts, teeth, nor eyes; the exception being during their jumpscare animation, at which time they have glowing yellow irises (likely for paranormal reasons) within the black holes of their mask, similar to Ballora's eyes. Their feet are colored in pale-white to make them look like they're wearing shoes. When on stage with Ballora, they wear tutus like she does, only colored in white and less detailed; however, they are completely bare during Night 4's springlock suit event. Behaviour The Minireenas appear with Ballora for the first three nights, although they aren't lethal until Night 4. During Night 4, in the Scooping Room, the player has been hidden inside an old springlock suit and must wind the locks while fending off multiple Minireenas. They climb up the sides of the suit, forcing the player to wiggle to avoid being jumpscared, which in turn slightly loosens the locks. Some may climb into the suit but do not harm the player. Custom Night Out of all animatronics, Minireena has two different AI options to enable for the Custom Night; #'Minireena:' Multiple Minireenas will randomly appear in CAM 06 and will begin draining oxygen. The screen will begin to darken to conform to how low the oxygen is. To stop them, the player must give them a controlled shock. They will then disappear by paranormally fading away. While the Minireenas will not jumpscare the player, they will allow Yenndo to attack the player more quickly as he rapidly drains oxygen as well and will jumpscare the player if it reaches 0%. #'Minireena 2:' The Minireenas will randomly appear after the player lowers the monitor. They will block the screen while giggling, preventing the player from doing normal tasks (such as opening and closing the doors physically and require using WASD) as well as clicking Bonnet's nose. Although they cannot kill the player, they can easily set a jumpscare from other animatronics. There is no way to get rid of them, letting them remain staying in the office until the night end or until the player gets killed by an animatronic. Up to five Minireenas can appear, depending on their AI level. Night modes where both options of Minireena is active are the following: *Angry Ballet *Dolls, Attack! *Bottom Shelf *Cupcake Challenge *Golden Freddy |-|UCN= Minireena returns once more in Ultimate Custom Night as one of the non-selectable characters summoned by Dee Dee. Behaviour Once summoned into the night by Dee Dee, the Minireenas will block the player's view, limiting the player's sight and causing more problems. The Minireenas will then disappear after a couple of seconds. Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:FNAF:SL Characters Category:UCN Characters Category:UCN Secret Animatronics